Always
by DeviousKid3
Summary: It's Sakura's wedding. And regrettably Naruto is not the groom, but his best friend Sasuke Uchiha is. Worst of all, he was the one who helped the two come together. One-Shot. AU.


For that special someone.

I know I'm late, I know it's my fault, I know I helped you get together with him, and I know it's too late to regret it. But it's hard for me to choose between loyalty and my heart, I hope you're happy with him now, because I'm not... since I helped him get with you.

I'm sorry, I wish I could have the courage to show you this story, but I left it in the ring...

* * *

Hey, do you remember?

We used to sit here all the time, against this tree, on top of this hill, in this park, under this sky we both love. We awed in curiosity as the birds in the sky seemed to reach high above to the heavens , we watched the world close its eyes to welcome the diamonds that sparkled in the somber fabric of the night's cloak, we talked about how fortunate we were to live in such a peaceful time. And then it gradually became a memory as life went on and I began to shadow myself with cowardice because I never managed to put up enough courage to tell you just how important you were -no wait- are to me.

I still remember the first day we both met, it's a wonder why I can never forget that moment on the swing set, your tears flowing freely from a scathed face, and a your clothes were a complete utter mess from the way those meanies treated you.

Ha! Meanies? I think I'm a bit too absorbed in that little memory.

"Naruto!" I look up, dazed from my thoughts and the vague whispers of the past. Geeze Sakura, I really want to tell you how beautiful you look in that skirt with that white short-sleeved blouse. Hey, I remember getting that blouse with you, are you wearing that because I'm going shopping with you or just because you can?

"Hey Sakura" It's been so long since I've last called you Sakura-chan, I think it was in Jr. High when I stopped calling you that, seeing how he was the one calling you that now.

"Come on silly, you can take a nap later. You promised you'd help me pick out something nice for my-"

"Alright, alright." I quickly interject her, I never want to hear her say that word, unless 'our' comes before... well that word she was about to say. My antics earned a smile that will forever warm my heart no matter the conditions, even during that time when I split my hand open because I was carving a pumpkin. The carving knife slipped while I was cutting out the mouth, during that painful duration of time your smile of comfort warmed my heart even if there was excruciating pain coming from my left hand. I had to get stitches for that.

Smiling, you take me by the wrist and pull me up on my feet, and we both start to head for the many boutiques lined up on the streets.

"Help me find something blue Naruto." Sakura held up strapless navy blue sundress, the dress itself was indeed cute and what not, but it just didn't seem like the perfect frame for the picture I'm looking at.

"Why blue?" I raised my brow in curiosity, but I already knew the answer, that was his favorite color.

"Ehrm..." She began to rummage through more blue dresses, going through an assortment of blue's and design's. "It's Sasuke's favorite color."

Sasuke Uchiha. He's my rival in a sense, but we're still friends, good friend's if I may add. The Uchiha is no way my sworn enemy, to be honest I've known the guy a bit longer than Sakura. He was my only family while I had none, but like all brothers we would constantly bicker and argue until one of us was victor or we both get tired and forgot the whole thing. Really though, I'm such an idiot. I helped him get hooked up with Sakura because...

Well, Sasuke Uchiha, even though he's a big jerk as I am an idiot, has helped me in almost every way possible as I grew up. Sasuke helped me move out of that wretched orphanage and into a small apartment of my own under his family's name. He helped with my expenses for school and well... my life. I owed him my gratitude, and he gladly accepted it, saying that there's no worry to paying him back.

But of course, I felt obligated to do something in return for my brother. As we both entered high school I noticed he began to give more and more interest towards one of the Academy's top beauty's (and my best friend), Haruno Sakura. Being the idiot I am, I helped him hook up with Sakura and now...

I'm left with this bitter after-taste in my mouth and a feeling of oblivion in my heart.

"Hmm..." I begin to look around the third shop we both entered, so far she hasn't found the perfect sundress. "Ne... Sakura-ch" I cough real quick as a way to recover myself, I almost let that slipped. "-come over here." In a couple seconds she walked my way and towards the sundresses I've been looking at. "Why not get one of these?" I gesture towards the clothing rack.

"Well..." she began, I shook my head in amusement as a grin crept on my face.

"Sakura, really, you told me you want to buy a whole new set of clothes for your special trip." I lecture her in a teasing manner as a smile of her own began to form. "Get the frame the suits the picture perfectly."

She raised an eyebrow as I mention that last phrase. "Picture?" I sigh a bit and continue.

"I mean, you're like a work of art Sakura... and you need that right frame to truly present it." She giggles at my explanation and grabs a deep red sundress with a white bow around the waist.

"I suppose..." She goes into the dressing room to try it on.

During that seemingly long duration of time it takes for a girl to put something on, I muse myself with a mirror that was close by. I threw on a dark pair of Levi 506's with a white t-shirt and a zipped up sleeveless grey hoodie with a black trim. Looking down at my shoes I remember Sakura buying these Vans Canvas Boat Shoes for my birthday, I was pretty happy that she remembered that I've been wanting these shoes for awhile. It's a shame though, I don't think I'll ever get what I truly want from her.

Suddenly I feel a pair of slender arms wrap around my torso, "It's beautiful Naruto, thanks for picking it out." As sudden as the hug was, she released her grasp. "This dress is perfect for our honeymoon in Wave." Her left hand gleamed in the light, it was a blinding light.

That's right, Sakura Haruno is to become Sakura Uchiha in a matter of 58 hours and- I take a glance at my phone real quick-28 minutes.

But whose counting.

* * *

"Oh man." Kiba Inuzuka will forever will be the most energetic man I have ever met, besides myself of course. "Today's that bastard's big day." Kiba adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time this hour.

"Settle down before you make Hinata worry even more." Shikamaru just came briskly through the chapel's front door and took his seat behind us, his girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka is Sakura's Maid of Honor. I was amazed that the guy wasn't late all together for the reception.

"Oh shut it, it's about to start." Neji turned around and hushed the two as Chouji grinned in amusement.

Myself, I didn't seem to have the heart within me to smile alongside my friends. Today was the day that the clock would stop ticking, today I was already out of time as the music from the DJ stand began to play. My whole being feels heavy with regret, it feels heavy with this angsty feeling, it feels heavy, just so very... heavy.

I glance to Sasuke as he looks down the aisle with a confident smirk pasted on his face, his older brother Itachi stood calmly to his left and glanced casually at me. Clearly on his face he showed disappointment towards me, Itachi always knew my true feelings and I'll never figure how he does it. Originally, I was to be Sasuke's best man, but the thing is, I just can't go through that torture, so I told him that Itachi should have that spot, and not me.

I can see head's turn as the bride began to-

Slowly I close my eyes, the scent of roses began to fill my nostrils. It should be cherry blossoms, like our tree in the park.

Slowly I begin to listen to the music. I know this song, I suggested to him that he play this song, it's one of her favorite songs of all time.

Slowly I realize that their vows have been said, and it's taking everything within me to make a scene, but when the preacher looks at me I finally hear what he has to say.

"If any opposes to this marriage, you should speak now or forever hold his peace." You turn around in time to see me rise, and I look you in the eyes because our lives are about to change, for the better I hope.

"I..." My voice felt caught as all eyes began to stare at me, I close my eyes again and focus on the song. It's her favorite song and I always found strength in it when I listened to it. _First Love_ by Utada Hikaru. I open my eyes once more to face Sasuke's glare, Itachi's small grin, and Sakura's enticing eyes.

"I believe that you are the reason that my eyes are allowed to see, Sakura...chan." The phrase was hesitant, but nonetheless I managed to say it. I see her eyes beginning to sparkle. Slowly I begin to make way towards the middle of the aisle, my voice seemed to gain it's confidence with each step.

"I know it sounds funny, but that's the way I see how it is, the only reason I'm allowed to see... is so I can fall in love with you." Defiantly I stood towards the alter, towards the love of my life, silent murmurs erupted through the room as I felt the dagger-like glare from both their parents. "Sakura-chan... I'd give two lifetimes just to know what it's like to love you, and if you marry Sasuke... you're taking away my only lifetime to love you." A lone tear escapes and Sasuke's anger began to swell like her tears.

"Sakura-chan," My voice turned gentle "You are always going to be my love." I give her the gentlest smile I could find and the most loving look I could manage. Sakura began to cry gently as her song finished, she opened her mouth to say something-

"Security!" I snap my head towards the voice's source, Sasuke's father teemed with anger as four men dressed in black suits for the occasion stormed down the aisle. Vehemently one grabbed hold of my arm, I managed to break free and began to run towards her, towards my heart. Another grabbed hold of my hand and my body jerked to ground from the sudden force.

Forcefully they pull me up and begin to drag me away, away from my heart. I struggle once more and my right arm gets loose, I manage to land a elbow in one man's gut, but when I try to pull back my restrained hand, my free arm is grabbed into the rough hold once more.

"S-Sakura-chan!" I cry out with all might, with all my heart, with all my soul. Security dragged me kicking and some what screaming out the door and promptly did what was clearly the best part of their job.

I felt myself sail through the afternoon air before hitting the unforgiving cement in front of the chapel.

"Sakura..." I left before the reception finished, I left before my heart could break even more when I see that your parents have brought you to your senses and married Sasuke.

* * *

Hey, do you remember?

The last day of our Senior year at the Academy we went to the lake to celebrate with the whole school. We were both tired after a whole day of fooling around with the whole group, Sasuke had to go home early and you had to get a ride home with me. I dropped you off at your house only to have to drive back about 10 minutes later because you called me and said you lost your keys and your parents were fast asleep and would not wake up. I couldn't blame them, it was two in the morning.

You ended up coming home with me instead and crashed on my bed after you changed out of those sandy clothes and into my loose shirt and boxers you used as shorts. I was tired and my body was aching from the constant punishment of running from away from everyone I prank and the tree climbing and the fire building and the swimming in the hot sun and the gorging on fresh BBQ with Chouji. I didn't want to take the couch and we argued who takes priority of the bed, the guest or the owner. Eventually my childishness prompted me to crash my body next to you and repeatedly I said, "If you don't like it; get on the couch."

"I don't care Uzumaki." Obviously you were just as worn out and tired as I was so you shared the bed with me without any complaints. After a few minutes you shook my shoulder softly. "Naruto..." Your voice sounded half-asleep.

"What?" I mumbled.

"...Ne... Play my song please?" I turned over and saw your eyes half open, I shrugged it off as sleep talking so I tried to go back to sleep. "...Please?" I rolled over once more to see that you were indeed sleep talking, I smiled to myself and put on my iPod and played your song, _First Love, _I kept the track on repeat_._ "Thank you... Naruto-kun."

I was too tired to care at the time so I just wrapped my arms around you, I think I remember you snuggling into me, but I could have been asleep by then. I woke up the next morning with the best feeling in the world, because you were next to me with your arms around me and your head on my shoulder.

I didn't wake you up, I got out of your tender grasp and got out of bed, I turned off my iPod as I headed out the room. I didn't want you to remember that night and feel guilty because you held another man the same way you did Sasuke and in that man's bed no less. This night was only 4 years ago, and I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"You idiot!" I looked up, dazed from my thoughts and the vague whispers of the past. Geeze Sakura... I... I really don't know what to think.

"Sakura..." I heard a soft sigh escape her lips.

"You should have said something..." She leaned against this tree, on top of this hill, in this park, under this sky we both love, right next to me, in her wedding dress. "I thought you didn't care for me anymore Naruto... You pushed me to Sasuke and..."

"Sakura-chan." I swiftly grasped her into my embrace. "I'm an idiot, I should have realized this from the start, I-" A slender finger silence my lips, slowly I felt both our bodies fall onto the luscious grass.

"Stupid..." She whispers affectionately as she grabs a hold of my head. "Dummy..." Comes the quiet the words as her other hand finds mine.

"I'm sorry..." I reach for her cheek and stroke it as if it were to break that second "I'm so sorry..." My head leans closer to hers as she draws hers towards mine.

The world closed it eyes to welcome the diamonds that sparkle in the somber fabric of the night's cloak. The cherry blossom tree we laid under begins to cry it's tears of joy as two souls that have been yearning for each other finally become one. I kept my eyes closed as she drew her head apart, the scent of cherry blossoms and Sakura filled my entire being.

Sakura Haruno caressed the back of my neck as she stared deep into _our _soul as I opened my eyes.

"You are always going to be my love, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Thank You.

-DK3


End file.
